I am Loved
by Aryenne
Summary: Yaoi Harem. MPreg, don't like don't read. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. it rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

-XxX- Chapter 1: the birth + instinct that are never wrong. –XxX-

He was doing the impossible, again. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. And what is he doing you ask. Well, he is giving birth. As I already said doing the impossible.

"Congratulation, Gaki. It's a beautiful baby girl."

"Thank you, Baa-chan."

All the while Tsunade was passing Naruto his baby girl. A baby girl born of passion and love between him and Uchiha Sasuke or so he thought and future will rectify that thought.

Three days later he was in bed already dressed. He was getting discharge and he was just waiting for Tsunade with the discharge papers. The door opened and Tsunade stood there.

"Are you ready, Gaki?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Baa-Chan"

Tsunade was looking at Naruto.

"So… I was looking at the files."

"Hmm… what about them, Baa-Chan?"

"I saw that the Uchiha did not recognize her, did he?"

"No, he didn't."

"What now, Gaki?"

"Now?"

He looked down at the precious bundle in his arms and gave her a small smile. He answer her without looking up.

"Now, I will dedicate my life for her with or without Uchiha. When we created her I did it with love apparently a one-sided one. Did you know that since I became pregnant he comes less and less? He was nowhere to be found when I went in labor and he has yet to see her. My instinct are never wrong, baa-chan. he will be going away and I could care less. I do love him, sincerely I do, but I would not kill or abandoned my child for him."

Tsunade was proud of her Gaki. To put the innocent life that he gave birth to above love was something most couldn't do.

"So, have you decided what you'll call her?"

"Her name will be Uzumaki Natsu."

With a little more talking of unimportant details he left.

He knew his instinct were never wrong and he trusted them always. They were proven right once more. Leaving the hospital, he made a few kage-bushin and divide them into two groups. one will start packing things he rarely uses and the other was send to gather the rookie nine and team Gai except team 7. When the rookie nine were gather he told them he needed an apartment in the jounin district with three bedrooms. He went home or the Uchiha home now. After one week summon from the council came. Leaving Natsu with Shikamaru he went to see what they wanted.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we hereby order you to leave the Uchiha Compound by orders of the Uchiha heir so he can have the place to restart his clan."

Said one council, while another said:

"In other words you're in the way and he wants you out."

Naruto was quiet and had the same expressionless face he had when he enter and his only reaction was

"Hmm…"

"You are ordered never to come near him, his future wives or his descendants, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

he answered with a cold face that was growing colder by the minute.

"Last but surely not least you are ordered to attend wedding to Haruno. Absent is not an option. You have till sundown to dispatch yourself from the Uchiha compound and do not forget that thing you called child."

"No, problem." He said it so cold it frightened them but put a smile on the Godaime's face while wiping Uchiha and Haruno's smirks of their faces.

"I will do as you ordered this time but be warned, and this is a promise, if any of you directly or indirectly cause my daughter harm, I'll hunt you down like the animals you are and kill you. Besides I'm an official shinobi thus the only one who can order me around is the Hokage and Shinobi superiors not some greedy as civilian. Remember I answer only to her not you. By your leave, Hokage-Sama."

He bowed to the Hokage, turned and walked out leaving half of the councils wet in their pants, a hot and bother Uchiha and a pissed off Haruno.

He went to pick Natsu up.

"Hey, Shika."

"Hey, Naru." Shikamaru lazily raised a hand in greeting.

"How is she?"

"She is asleep."

"Good, you busy?"

"No, why"

"I was wondering if you can watch her for a bit more."

"Why?"

"I was ordered to be out of the Uchiha compound by sundown."

Shika just raised an eyebrow knowing he wanted more information Naruto explained even though they both knew that Shika most likely already deducted what has happen.

"Sasuke agreed to marry Sakura and a few more girls and they didn't want me and Natsu there. It was the only condition all the girls put and Sasuke agreed."

"Troublesome. Fine, I'll watch her."

"Thanks, Shika. I'll be back when all is moved, not that there is much left to moved anymore because I already started a few days ago."

Shika sighed as he saw Naruto leave.

"Troublesome but lovable blonds.

xXx TBC xXx


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

-XxX- Chapter 2: the moving + the party –XxX-

The rest of the day everyone can see many Naruto's running up and down the streets. Two hours before sundown Sakura arrived at the Uchiha compound. Naruto was in the room he shared with Sasuke gathering his last things when she walked in.

"Baka. still here?"

She said smirking.

"Don't forget anything because it will be burned together with everything else in this room. Sasuke doesn't need reminders of his only mistake."

Naruto kept quiet and walked out with his bag on his shoulder and his head held high. Once outside he sighed. He loved the bastard, he gave him anything and was re-payed with a kick in his ass as fast as the council can say "Uchiha heirs". He thank god he always listen to his instinct even if it hurts but nothing prepared him for the pain. Not physical pain that he is used to that he can handle but the emotional pain. The rookies helped him and together they found the apartment with all that he requested and they even helped decorate it.

That Saturday Naruto give give a party at Ino and Hinata's insistence. Something about needing to throw a party to celebrate Natsu's birth and his new home. So he invited his precious people. Now that he was sitting watching them he realize how many of them were couples; You have Ibiki and Anko, most people are afraid of what their kids would be like, there's Tenten and Lee, almost everybody thank Tenten for getting rid of Lee's obsession to be a mini Gai. Then you have the three way couples; Choji, Ino and Kankurou, when he is in the village like right now and then you have Kiba, Hinata and Shino, the two men did wonders for Hinata's stuttering and self-confidence. Then you have the gay couples; Kakashi and Iruka, much to Naruto's delight after menacing Kakashi that hurting Iruka in any way is like saying he didn't need his manly organ anymore. Then there was Raidou and Gai, the billion dollar mystery no one wants to solve, all of them were afraid that what the may uncover will scar them for life. And then there was Izumo and Kotetsu the eternal chuunin pair. Naruto kept looking and was grateful not the only single around. You have the lazy jounin Shikamaru, the ever cold and standoffish Neji, the ever drunk Tsunade, the ever smiling Sai, the sand princess Temari, the sand's ex-demon Gaara, the ever watchful Shizune, the senbon chewing Genma and last but not least the recently widow Kurenai. The whole night was fun. Naruto was hit on the whole night by Genma, Gaara just glared at them.

"Gaara!?"

Gaara turned his eyes on Naruto, and they soften a bit. When Naruto saw he had the redhead's attention he continued.

"I need to talk to you tomorrow can you come by tomorrow around ten?"

"I can."

"good."

They party till late in the night.

Next morning came and Gaara was knocking on Naruto's door. The door was open by a kage-bushin.

"the boss is with Natsu in her room. Come, I'll take you there."

"thank you."

The clone waited for Gaara to take his shoe off before they went inside. They walked up to a door and after the clone opened the door and move aside he dispel himself. Gaara walked in and Naruto looked up from feeding Natsu.

"morning Gaara. Come in and meet your goddaughter."

"goddaughter?"

"yes, I want you to be her godfather."

Natsu now was fed and burbled Naruto hand her over to Gaara while showing him how to hold her.

"Gaara, I have something to ask you."

"then ask if its in my power I'll do it."

"I was wondering if I can become a sand-nin."

"I must ask why"

"I can't stand being here. I want to start a new life just me and her far from these judgmental and cruel people. I don't want her to have the life I had. Being outcast because she is daughter of the demon. Suna accepted you, they accepted me and I'm hoping they would accept her too. I want her to have the life I couldn't have. A life as normal as possible. Is it to much to ask?

"No, but have you talk with your Hokage yet?"

"Not yet. I have an appointment at noon. I wanted to talk to you first and second I was wondering if you can stay with Natsu."

Naruto summon Gamakichi.

"Yo, bro, what you need?"

"Hey, 'Kichi, I have an appointment with baa-chan in half an hour can you stay with Gaara and help him watch over Natsu for me?"

"sure bro."

With that he left them to make his way to see his Baa-Chan.

xXx TBC xXx


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

-XxX- Chapter 3: the wedding + leaving Konoha –XxX-

One month later they were all present for the wedding even Naruto. His presence was mandatory by the council. Something about knowing who the Uchiha prince belong to. So there he was sitting in the back alone. He left Natsu at home with a few clones and his two personal summons Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. In the row in front of him were the rest of their year rookies and Gai's team… nobody said anything. Since Sakura's father was dead Kakashi walked her down the isle, not that he wants to mind you, he was ordered to. Naruto tuned out the rest not even realizing Sakura was glaring at him when the priest ask if someone had something against their union or how Sasuke glanced at him when he was walking out. Since the reception was not mandatory as the wedding itself he went home to Natsu. What no one beside the Hokage knew was that at midnight Naruto and Natsu are leaving for Suna. He wrote a letter to every friend individually except Sasuke and Sakura not that they can be called friends. He already talked with Gaara and his siblings after his meeting with the Hokage and they agreed to let him live with them. He will have the same rank there but not the same station. After the defeat of Akatsuki and Sasuke's home coming he was made an elite jounin and his station was doing the most dangerous mission the council can find. After much talk Naruto agreed to become a jounin-sensei and will get his first possible team next year. Naruto went to his parents house and collect every scroll and made a copy, when he was finished he puts everything in a vault and sealed it with a blood seal that only him can open it. Not even his descendants can open it. He sealed the copy in a scroll with every pictures he found. He went to Tsunade to say good-bye, he received the scroll his parents left him and leave the letters for his friends with her. To his surprise all of his friends were there including Iruka and Kakashi.

"Shouldn't you all be at the reception?"

"And miss this good-bye party?"

It was Kiba who answered and Akamaru barked his agreement. Naruto's eyes soften. "Thanks guys this means so much to me." They all hand him something to remember them by; Shika a Shogi board, Kiba a necklace with a dog figure with the Inuzuka's clan symbol on it making Naruto an honorary Inuzuka and give him three puppies two for him and one for Natsu, Ino gave him earnings, Choji gave him a receipt book for different kind of ramen and side dishes that can be eaten next to ramen, Iruka gave him his katana, Kakashi gave him two set of mask one for him and one for Natsu. Hinata gave him a pair of finger-less gloves with metal on the back engraved in it was his and Hinata's initials, Shino gave him a black coat like the one of Ibiki, Neji gave him a few scroll on old fuuton jutsu he found, Lee gave him more weight, Gai gave him a few green spandex and a few scroll on different tai-jutsu, Kurenai gave him Asuma's last ordered trench knives. He give Kurenai a look.

"I am sure he wouldn't mind. He never got to pick them up. Plus I know he would be proud knowing you have them. He saw you as a kid brother… you were like one of them. Now I just have to find someone else to look after little Asuma now that his favorite babysitter is going."

"I'm sure one of the other rookies will help you if not you can always guilt Kono in looking after little Asu-Chan. After all Kono is his last family on the Sarutobi side."

"Ahh, boss, no fair."

"Now, Kono."

Konohamaru head down.

"Sorry, boss."

"Good. Moegi, Udon, make sure to keep him in line."

A chorus of 'yes, boss' was heard. Kono and squat gave Naruto their old goggles and a few pictures of them together. Kono even summon the old ape so he can say goodbye to Naruto after all he looked after Naruto a few times after some beatings and came to like the boy. He gave him a scroll on how to summon them without being a regular summoner and a scroll on bo-jutsu. Tsunade walked him to the gates. Naruto made a deal with 'Bunta he can stay a toad summon for only private reasons he cannot use them for battle 'cause the toad summon belongs to Konoha. They agreed only to summon for visit, company, babysitting and if there is more Uzumaki born then he can summon the boss after birth for blessing like he did for Natsu. Natsu was blessed by Kyuubi, Gamabunta and Tsunade's Slugs. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu were honorary uncles of the kid. Even Kyuubi swore to protect her, he adopted her as a granddaughter. Gamabunta and Tsunade's Slugs was summon, one to say her goodbye, the other to give a lift half way to Sunagakure. He wanted to be at Suna before sun up the next day. Naruto was getting on Bunta when someone arrived next to Tsunade with his bags so Naruto jumped back down to see what next to Tsunade stood none other than Shiranui Genma.

"Yo, Gen, where are you going?"

"You don't expect me to let you go now that your free game, are you?"

"Heh. So your going with me? Do you have permission?"

Genma only look as if he was insulted but nodded all the same. Naruto was laughing.

"hop on then, I want to be there by tomorrow before sun up."

They both had only a bag with everything sealed in it. While Naruto was holding Natsu. Once they were on Gamabunta started to hop to the halfway point where he'll leave Naruto to make his way to his new home.

xXx TBC xXx


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

-XxX- Chapter 4: Suna + Rookies on a mission –XxX-

As the sun was rising on the second day traveling Naruto can see the outer wall of Sunagakure. Naruto wanted to arrive before Natsu waked up and start asking for her breakfast. They only stopped to feed her and short rest and to eat themselves. Naruto was happy Genma can keep up with him. Apparently Genma was an ex-ANBU that unlike Kakashi never stopped training. At Konoha they had one saying _"don't do the things Kakashi would do on his free time."_ on a mission Kakashi was alright but on his free time he was a lazy always minimum two hours late perverted horn dog and Iruka can testify this and even some of Iruka's students. Thinking this Naruto had to smile because he was one of the student that could testify this, he lost count on the number of time he caught them together at school because Kakashi had an _urge_.

Standing in front of Suna was none other then their Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara behind him was Temari and Kankurou and on the wall was full of Suna shinobi. Naruto smiled his big smile and passed Natsu to Genma so he can fly in the arms of the Kazekage. After the greetings Natsu made her unhappiness known by crying her lungs out. Naruto put his arms behind his head in embarrassment.

"Feeding time, she's hungry."

They laughed at his predicament but they all made their way inside. Naruto following Gaara to the Kazekage tower. In Gaara's office Naruto took a seat and un-sealed a prepared bottle of milk for Natsu. He shook it tried the temperature and when he was satisfy he gave it to her. Oblivious of the three pair of eyes watching his every moves. When he looked up, he found Gaara watching him.

"what?"

"nothing, just first time seeing you with her. The last time she was almost finished."

He smiled down at Natsu. "she is my everything now Gaara, i will not close my self out but she is my reason for being, my reason for living, she is my pride, my joy, my love and my treasure."

Gaara, Genma and the unknown person had a smile on their face. As Naruto was feeding Natsu they were finalizing his and now Genma's stay at Sunagakure. They both agreed to take a squat next year and pass them. Naruto would be off duty until then and Genma will be starting next week.

**At Konoha**

Sasuke was walking around. He was bored, he wanted a challenge. He was unconsciously looking for the blond angel for a spar but he can't seem to find him. So he made his way to the rest of the rookies. All went quiet when he arrived Neji was the one who took the initiative to talk to the Uchiha heir.

"Good day, Sasuke-San, what bring you around here?"

"Where is Naruto?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but we don't know. Last we saw him was at your wedding."

"Hn."

And he walked away. And the rest just left the breath they didn't know they were holding out.

"Troublesome, but why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie. Last time we saw Naruto was the Uchiha wedding day."

"You know what i mean."

"I didn't tell him because i don't want to be there when he finds out."

Kiba that didn't understand had to ask.

"Why not?"

Hinata sighed and look at Shino who was shaking his head, she and Shino loved Kiba but sometimes they wonder if he uses his brains. Ino answered him for Neji.

"Because he loves Naruto but don't want to admit it. He thinks Naruto is his possession to do as he pleases. He can't let Naruto go. He now is married and he can start recreating the Uchiha clan but he wants Naruto too. But we all know Naruto will not have him. In his mind he did nothing wrong. In his head its his rights to marry and have children while having Naruto at a side for when he needs him. So when he finds out that Naruto left with the permission of both the Hokage and the councils to live in Suna and that he, Uchiha Sasuke, will never get a mission to Suna or in the vicinity by the order of the Hokage and the council. The Hokage made this bill so that Naruto can live safe and happy while the council accept it to keep the "demon" from corrupting the Uchiha heir, he will make a stink bigger then the one Sakura threw when she found out Sasuke was in a relationship with Naruto and when she found out Naruto was pregnant with Sasuke's child put together."

They all agreed on two things, three actually if you want to be technically. One, they want to see the fireworks when Sasuke finds out, two, they didn't want to be caught dead in crossfire and three, no way in hell that they'll let Sasuke even near Naruto.

It was Choji that voiced what they all were thinking one way or another.

"So... It's agreed. Our mission is to keep Sasuke from Naruto when they are in the vicinity of each other."

The others just nodded. This is an important mission for all of them. They all have something to be grateful to the blond for something or another.

**At Suna**

After that Gaara told them he had someone he wanted them to meet and to please do not attack.

"I found him dying on my way from a mission and for one reason or another the Shukaku wanted him saved. Without my permission even after you and Jiraiya fixed my sealing he went and did what he wanted. He saved the person i want you to meet. Come out, i know you would not let a chance pass you by to see Naruto."

A figure stepped into the light from behind Gaara, Naruto gasp and Genma's senbon almost fell out as he stood gaping at the figure in front of them. Who wouldn't? I mean in front of them is standing none other then the presumed dead Uchiha Itachi.

"Hello, Naru-Chan"

xXx TBC xXx


	5. Chapter 5

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou,

Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

-XxX- Chapter 5: Itachi + meeting the niece –XxX-

Naruto was so stunned that he only could nod at him. Itachi sighed.

"Naru-Chan, now that i have a second chance i like to tell you everything but I know who heard some of it but not all. You know half of the reason i kill my clan and left only Sasuke alive. My first mission as ANBU was to protect the treasure of the Sandaime. As a few that didn't slack at the job to protect Konoha's sunshine i had that mission as often as i can. That sunshine was infectious i wanted him for myself. Yes Konoha's sunshine and treasure of Sandaime was a person. I wanted for myself but i found my clan wanted to extinguish this sunshine the night before the coup was planned so they can catch the Sandaime in mourning when he is lost in his grieve. But as i stated i wanted this sunshine for myself but i knew his well being comes before my needs, so i reported my clans plans for the coup. The council elders took this opportunity to have all the clan killed. All who i didn't kill Danzo had his puppets kill, i was sparing all the women and children but Danzo had other plans. I told them even before i started that Sasuke was to be left alone. He was my baby brother, i never used mangekyo on him i moved into the shadows before he came in, he never did see me killing my parents it was a root that cast a high level gen-jutsu on him to make him believe it was me. It was a bastardize jutsu from the Yamanaka's memory altering jutsu. When my brother accused me and swore vengance i had no other alternative, after i left Jiraiya found me and told me about an organization after my sunshine and that he needed someone on the inside, i agree without hesitation. Even if i was far from my sunshine i never stop wanting to protect him so when i was given this option who was i too argue with it. When i saw my sunshine again he was a strong genin under jiraiya but he wasn't strong enough. I was there not to capture you but to leave an up-date to Jiraiya. I put it on the woman i had seduce him under gen-jutsu. When my brother attacked i used mangekyo to knock him out and used him as an excuse to leave you be. I wanted to see you again that's why i didn't leave before Jiraiya came. You Naruto was, is and will always be my sunshine and only the Sandaime and Jiraiya and now you know of this."

Naruto gulped, Gaara looked at his desk and Genma didn't know what to say, here he was trying to get his blond to accept him and here was Itachi confessing to that same blond. After clearing his throat Gaara spoke

"Naruto, we might have a problem."

"yeah, how so?"

"the reason the council wanted you to have a genin team is so that you can qualify as a clan head here in Suna. To be a clan head here in Suna you have to be from a clan and have a squat of your own. Since they found out that your are able to get pregnant they want you as clanhead so they can put you on CRA but since it not gender specify you can have any male or female a minimum of 5 husband/ wife and must be pregnant or recently given birth. Since you fall under the second category they'll give you half a year before they'll be asking for another child. They don't demand it because they have nothing to say but after the war and all that we are low on citizen."

"So me being gay means i need minimum 5 husband?" as Naruto was thinking about it so was the other two in the room. They were both after the blond after all.

"Yes, preferably by the end of the next year since this one is half way through already. By the way next month is your birthday and we are celebrating. Just telling you Temari is not going to take a no for an answer."

At this Naruto frowned but didn't say anything because he knew Temari and Gaara was right she will never take a no for an answer. But what Itachi said next made him laughed so hard he did try to hold it in but sadly he failed

"Personally i think she uses all the excuses she can get to see the Nara kid."

They were all looking at him as if he went nuts. He passed Natsu over to Genma. He moved in a more comfortable position.

"If she is gunning for Shika then you better start a place to confine her when the frustration becomes to much."

Gaara raised an eyebrow at this. When all Naruto did was burst in another fir of laughter he vocalized his question.

"why is this?"

"because she'll be waiting until she died an old maid because Shika is as gay as they come. He had a brief relationship with Choji before he fell for Ino and Kankurou, he also had a brief relationship with Yamato-sensei"

"oh" was the only response Naruto got from Gaara.

"Yeah, if i wasn't with Sasuke we would've ended together, so we parted still being friends even if i knew he still wanted me. I tried never to broadcast my relationship with Sasuke in front of him and he would try to hide his sadness about it from me. And after Sasuke booted me out i had only thought of Natsu and her well being in that village so i didn't even think about a new relationship. Ahh, before i forget"

He took Natsu from Genma and stood and walked over to Itachi.

"Itachi meet your niece, Uzumaki Natsu."

Itachi eyebrow went up in a silent question and Naruto told him everything. To say he was pissed was the understatement of the year. His own baby brother hurt his sunshine. That was not acceptable, Even worse his sunshine was in labor and he was nowhere to be found but that's not all he not only didn't recognize the child but booted them both out of the Uchiha compound. Oh yes, Itachi was livid. Sasuke should be grateful that he wasn't in front of Itachi right now or he would've gotten the beating of his life.

"May i hold her?"

"Of course, she is your niece after all."

He handed her over and moved back next to Genma. Genma puts his hand around Naruto's shoulders and brought him closer as they watch Itachi with Natsu. He was looking down at her and was playing with a finger in front of her face as Natsu was laughing and trying to capture it. It was an endearing picture.

xXx TBC xXx


	6. Chapter 6

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

-XxX- Chapter 6: Lemons –XxX-

Sine Naruto accepted his position in Suna with everything that it comes with he is now living with Genma and Itachi. To further the relationship that was blooming since his breakup with Sasuke with Genma and to get to know Itachi. It busy week first finding a big house for his family to grow in. He bought the compound of a clan that died out in the last war. It was a bit bigger then the Uchiha compound so they had a lot of space to fill in the coming years. With Itachi out on a mission Genma decided to ask Naruto for a date. They ask Temari and Gaara to look after Natsu. They went dancing, Naruto pass the night grinding on Genma, while Genma was grinding right back while making sure he left a nice mark on Naruto's throat, as the night grew late they made they're way home laughing and kissing each other with their hands never leaving the other. Arriving home Naruto kissed Genma hard to leave him breathless and while he was catching his breath Naruto walked away with a tempting sway in his steps while whistling a soft tune while taking his clothes of his body one piece at a time under the ever watchful eye of Shiranui Genma. Genma was watching the scene with almost uncontrolled hunger in his eyes. Still standing and admiring the view in front of him he started taking his clothes of. Naruto made his way to his room followed closely by Genma both butt naked as the day they were born with their pride standing tall. After entering the room Genma pushed Naruto on the wall and kissed him senseless after he was sure Naruto couldn't think let alone talk he move him to the bed. He moved him in doggy position and he was standing behind him and he start preparing Naruto while having a taste at the same time. Naruto moaned, he was never prepared with a thong and he decided he liked it. After making Naruto Naruto drip some Genma decided to insert a finger and then another he kept going until he had four in and he was watching in fascination as Naruto's ass sucks his finger in. When he decided Naruto was ready he took his fingers out of Naruto and re-position Naruto to stand in front of him. Naruto was standing with his hands on the bed with Genma behind one hand holding Naruto's waist while the other was guiding his pride to the paradise he wants to be in. After entering his hand went to the waist. After Naruto was done waiting he wiggled his ass to let Genma know that he could move. Genma started slow then increased his speed little by little. Genma was on the edge and he knew Naruto was too so all he could do was grunt out something before they came.

"come for me, Naruto, come with me."

After they came Naruto let his body fall on the bed while Genma almost did the same but he balanced on his hands. He pulled out extracting a wonderful mewl from Naruto. Genma cleaned Naruto as best as he could using tissue's Naruto had on his nightstand next to the bed. After cleaning himself off he moved Naruto to the center of the bed and slipped in beside him. Naruto turned and drowsy as he is he kissed Genma on his mouth, position him self on Genma's shoulders and went to sleep. Genma kissed his forehead and he listen to his blonds heartbeat until it lulls him into sleep all the while tightening his arms around the blond.

xXx TBC xXx

_**AN:**_ I'm sorry it's short but all lemons will have their one chapter so for those who don't want to read them can skip them. While lemons has there own chapter limes and teasing does not. Be advise that if you don't like male on male this is not a fic for you. With that being said i can hope i can keep the lemons apart because if i had my way it will only continue to heat up.


	7. Chapter 7 LEMONS

Title: I am loved.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Author: Aryenne

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairings: Naruto/ Gaara/ Neji/ Shikamaru/ Itachi/ Genma

One-sided: Shikamaru/ Temari and Naruto/ Sasuke

Side-pairing: Ibiki/ Anko, Raidou/ Gai, Izumo/ Kotetsu, Choji/ Ino/ Kankurou, Kiba/ Hinata/ Shino, Tenten/ Lee, Kakashi/ Iruka, Sai/ Temari, Sasuke/ Sakura

Genre: Romance/ Smut

Rated: M

Summary: Yaoi Harem

-XxX- Chapter 7: Lemons –XxX-

Genma didn't want to wake up, he had gate duty today. Naruto made a clone after he fed Natsu, the clone took Natsu to Gaara, who ask to be with the child today. Naruto made breakfast, he was eating when Genma entered, Genma kissed him on his mouth.

"Natsu?"

One week and a half in Suna and already Natsu had all of them around his fingers, even Gaara and Itachi, it made Naruto so happy. It's good they accepted Natsu because he wouldn't date someone who didn't like Natsu or that Natsu didn't like because they were a package, a two for one deal.

"Gaara."

After they done eating Genma puts his and Naruto's dishes in the sink. Naruto was walking over to wash them when Genma took him by his waist and pushed him up, Naruto's legs automatically closed around Genma. Genma was kissing him through all this, he puts Naruto on the edge of the table and took off their clothes. Genma puts some of the clothes on the table and laid Naruto with his head being supported by the makeshift pillow made from their clothes. Genma moved down on Naruto so he can get another sort of breakfast. He let his tong dip in the slit making Naruto scream and bit up which was a little impossible as his legs were dangling if the edge of the table so he had no were to ground his feet. Genma to Naruto's mushroom into his mouth and sucked very hard while his tong repeated attacked his slit on his mushroom. Naruto was now trashing, Genma kept at it until Naruto came, never deep throating him. Using Genma swallowed some of it so he can have a taste while he used the rest to prepare his blond. After he was sufficiently prepared he entered in his blond fox, once he was completely in he stood still for a moment before starting moving, when Naruto started moaning for more he picked up the speed. Naruto screamed when Genma hit just the right spot in him, Naruto's legs again were around Genma trying to keep him inside rubbing against that spot. Genma couldn't hold it in anymore and climaxed and his sperm were hitting the spot Naruto couldn't handle it either and came. They were both panting. When Genma was done he kissed Naruto and went to clean up for gate duty, while he was cleaning up Naruto started on the dishes, happy to have the residue of their love making in him. He try and clenched his backside to keep them in but he knew it was impossible. He had a quarter of the dishes done when Genma came in and he almost forgot of his gate duty. There in front of him stood his blond bombshell of a man in all his naked glory with his sperm coming out of said bombshell's backside. Naruto feeling good, winked on his way to get cleaned up. When he was cleaned up Naruto went to do the rest of the dishes, Genma came to stand behind him and kissed his head. when he was done he and Genma had another session of make outs before Genma started making his way to the door and he went back to putting the last dishes away.

Itachi was tired from his mission and all he wants is his blond and his bed, he was ready to open the door when the door already being open from the inside. Genma was going out to his mission, he had gate duty this week, they nodded to each other and both made their way. Itachi saw his blond just finished cleaning the dishes so he picked him up, surprising the blond fox. Itachi trowed him over his shoulders like a sack of potato and start walking to

"Itachi, you're home, okaerinasai."

"Tadaima."

Itachi kept walking with Naruto on his shoulders without saying anything else. He entered the bathroom he puts Naruto down and got rid of both their clothes and took a shower. He washed Naruto's back, Naruto returned the favor once he was done. Once Naruto was done with Itachi's back, Itachi turned and pushed the blond into the wall while kissing him like his life depended on it. Itachi use his hands to find the shower gel after squishing enough in his hands he prepared Naruto from him. Once Naruto was ready he use more shower gel on his thick and long stick and enter Naruto slowly. He moaned while Naruto gasped. Itachi was as bit shorter then Genma but he was ticker and both are bigger, longer and most certainly better then the bastard. Itachi start moving. And for some reason Itachi kept calling out for him as if didn't believe he was finally in Naruto, making love to him, here in their bathroom after a though mission. He held Naruto tighter. Naruto climaxed screaming Itachi's name to the heavens. While Itachi grunted three strokes later coming inside of his blond fox. They stood their heavily leaning on the wall panting. When Itachi found his strength back he cleaned up both of them. Naruto was to worn out to even move. He just had a session with Genma before he went to his gate duty. Itachi carried him to his bed. He positioned Naruto in the middle and spooned him from the back.

"Ita-Kun, remind me to pick Natsu from the sitter when we wake up, please."

"Sure."

Itachi kissed the back of Naruto's shoulder. With that they went to sleep.

xXx TBC xXx


End file.
